Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers: A Beatles and Outsiders Crossover
by inactive.idiot
Summary: Dhani Curtis is Ponyboy's twin. She's just one of the guys, including the original cast and the Beatles. Johnny Cade and George Harrison both have the hots for her, so whose girl will she be? Why is Dallas keeping his trap shut? And why is Sandy being so secretive all of the sudden? READ TO FIND OUT! [Rated T for violence, the gang, kissing, and Soda and Sandy's situation.]
1. Chapter 1

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter One - Meet...Us**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****THE OUTSIDERS**** OR **_**THE OUTSIDERS - **_**S. E. HINTON DOES. ALL I OWN IS DHANI.**

**This also won't be historically correct with ages and dates and things. And some of the chapter titles will be songs; others will just be things I wanted to call the chapter. Nonetheless: enjoy immensely! **

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER ISN'T VERY EXCITING, BUT READ IT ANYWAYS. IT EXPLAINS A LOT THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW. ALSO THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS MAY NOT BE THE BEST EVER, BUT I PROMISE YOU - IT'LL BE MORE DRAMATIC IN A FEW. SOUND GOOD? OKAY. THANKS! HUGS AND KISSES!**

~~~DHANI'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

It all started out when I was walking to the Nightly Double with my brothers, Ponyboy and Johnny. Well, actually, Ponyboy's my twin, and Johnny's just kinda an adopted one. We act like it, though-same with the rest of the gang: Soda and Darry (my actual older brothers), and Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve (my adopted brothers).

First, there's me, Dhani Stella Curtis. I'm twins with Pony, which isn't a real big surprise once you get to know us. We dig sunsets and rumbles and deep thinking. Thing that sets us apart though, is that I'm a girl and I'm dumb; Ponyboy's a boy and he's smart. He gets _A_s, and I'm lucky to be passing with a _D+ _or a _C_-. Only thing I'm smart with is music. I sing and listen to a wide variety, and I play the piano, bongo drums, and guitar. I kinda like Johnny Cade, but I can't say nothing so we can still be friends. I'm pretty sure all the guys in our gang (except for Soda and Darry and Pony) have all had crushes on me before. It's too bad I've got the looks of Sodapop…(no it's not!)

Ponyboy Michael Curtis's kinda like me in our looks. We've both got that red-brown hair nobody can put a name to. Johnny and Pony and me go watch sunsets sometimes. He's real brainy, too. Hopefully someday we can put him through college.

Next is that fine Johnny Cade, the black-haired, dark-eyed, kicked-puppy boy. He's real tan and skinny, and his parents beat him up a lot. It makes me so sad, since Johnny's so sweet and he ain't never done nothing wrong in his life. If it weren't for the gang, Johhny'd never've known what "love" was. Sometimes I cry over stuff like that. That he'll be scarred forever because his own folks never gave a hang about him. But I dig him. I dig him a lot.

If I weren't Sodapop Patrick Curtis's own sister, I s'pose I'd fall in love with him! He hardly ever smokes like everybody else-only when he's nervous or stressed or needs to look tuff-and he's got the kind of looks people literally stop and stare at. His girlfriend, Sandy, is real sweet to me. Sodapop works at the DX to help us get by. And he's dumber than a pile of bricks, just like me!

Darrell Shayanne Curtis, Jr., is my oldest brother. He don't smoke, and he works like a dog roofing houses all the time so we can get by. I love him to death, because I'm his little sister and he works his hiney off for everybody. But Ponyboy just doesn't dig. Darry cares an awful lot for him, but when Darry tries saying something, it comes out harsh and bitter. I keep trying to tell Ponyboy what Darry means, but he just never digs. That makes me sad too.

And now, give it up for: Two-Bit Mathews! Two-Bit's a real wisecracker, and he does everything just for fun. Even though his given name is Keith, everyone just calls him Two-Bit because he's always gotta get his "two bits" in. He gets drunk a lot, has a car, and likes blonde girls and Mickey Mouse. He's…different.

Dallas Winston's cold and dark with all the wicked hatred of the world. He grew up on the bad side of New York City. He got jailed the first time when he was ten; now he's got a record with the fuzz a mile long. He's got these piercing blue eyes and bleach-blonde hair that make him look tougher than anything. Johnny sure looks up to him, but I can't see why. He's such a badboy, but he's cute, too. Cute, tuff and rebellious...

Last is Steve Randle. He and Ponyboy don't get along to good, but Steve is Sodapop's best buddy. He's real proud of his tuff swirly hair. He sure digs cars-he's the best mechanic in a long ways from here. The DX Soda and Steve works at gets a ridiculous amount of attention, and I honestly don't know if that's because Steve's so good with cars or Soda's so good with girls!


	2. Chapter 2

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter Two - Attempted (and Failed) Jumping**

**DISCLAIMER: IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, I STILL DON'T OWN **_**THE OUTSIDERS**_** OR ****THE OUTSIDERS** **BECAUSE THEY'RE S. E. HINTON'S. DHANI IS MINE.**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL! 333**

Like I said earlier, it all started when Ponyboy, Johnny and me were all headed to the Nightly Double when we heard a low rumble. That Socy red Corvair.

"Oh, shoot. No. Not with Dhani around," Pony muttered. "Dhani?"

"Yeah?"

"Run. Now. You too, Johnny. It's those blasted Socs again. I don't want you two gettin' hurt. Dhani, I need to train for track season anyways, and you're short and skinny, so I'm carrying you."

"But-"

"No time for 'buts' right now. Run like the wind, Johnny. I don't wanna act like a coward, but I don't have a switchblade on me," Ponyboy finished.

Not in the mood to argue, I hopped on Pony's back and the three (or two? two and a half?) of us took off. We found a little alleyway around a corner we turned and tried hiding there. When we figured out it wasn't gonna work to good, we ran out. Ponyboy was apparently weaker than he thought (ha-ha, Ponyboy!) so I started running on my own. I'm actually pretty fast for a short skinny girl.

But not even Ponyboy, who's on the A track team, could outrun the Socs. Johnny must've seen the fear in my big grey-green eyes, because he took my hand as the Socs pulled over and whispered, "Dhani, it'll be fine. We'll keep you safe, even if we get hurt."

I had never been jumped before and Johnny knew that. I didn't want to talk too much, so I squeezed his hand and said, "Thanks. But don't get too banged up. I want your face to be as adorable as it usually is when this's over."

His big black eyes went wide and he blushed and smiled. "Deal, as long as you'll return the favor."

Johnny suddenly turned me around so we weren't facing the Socs. Then he cupped my face in his hands and grinned. He brought my face up to his and then our lips were touching!

_Johnny's kissing me...wait, what!? Oh, glory hallelujah, Johnny's kissing me!_

So I kissed him back. I kissed him back and it was bliss...

We turned around to face the Socs, our eyes round as saucers and grins plastered on our face. Poor Ponyboy looked like he was about to throw up!

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here!" a Soc (Bob Sheldon, was it?) sneered. "Two pathetic-looking greasy hood boys and an even more pathetic-looking greasy hood girl. Can I borrow her for a minute?"

Ponyboy and Johnny's eyes were smoldering. They both got their "I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-touch-her" looks, especially Johnny.

"Don't mind if I do!" the Soc said with evil cheerfulness.

As he grabbed my arms, Johnny hollered, "Oh, no! NOBODY'S gonna mess with MY gir-sister!"

He left Ponyboy gaping in realization and smacked that Soc around good. It took us both a minute to realize Johnny had just accidentally called me his girl. After that Soc was on the ground, Pony joined in, but it still wasn't enough. I didn't want to get left out of this one, so I started throwing punches too! Finally, after I had a bloody lip, there was one Soc left. He put up his arms and got into the car.

After they left in their red Corvair, the fear and emotions leaked right out of me. "That was the scariest, funnest, stupidest thing I've done in a long time…"

"I know, Dhani, I know," Johnny muttered as I fell into his chest sobbing. I felt bad about crying so much, because the day we found Johnny in the lot after he got jumped, he looked horrible; all I had was a bloody lip. "Just let it out, it don't bother me none." He must've read my mind.

And he just held me there, not caring one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter Three - Treat My Sister Good **

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF S. E. HINTON'S BOOKS/MOVIES ABOUT THE BOOKS. OR THE BEATLES. DHANI'S MINE, THOUGH.**

Then things started getting weird for Ponyboy, as far as I could tell. His twin sister was crying into his best buddy's chest and turning soft. I s'pose that'd throw a guy for a loop.

But I didn't care about Pony's opinion right then. All I cared about was Johnny's arms around me, and his rough hand on my hair, and the smell of cigarette smoke, and maybe cologne, and the love I could tell was pouring out of him and straight into me.

Then, when I looked up, dried my tears, and dried off my cherry-red lip, Johnny smiled at me again.

"Hey. It's alright! They're gone. We still goin' to that movie, Pony?" Johnny soothed.

"If y'all tell me what's goin' on!" Ponyboy replied sarcastically.

"I-I gotta talk to Ponyboy. Walk behind us for a minute, Dhani," Johnny stuttered quickly.

"Oh. Tuff enough. Dhani, walk behind us for a little bit," Pony said.

So I fell behind, waiting for them to erupt into punches or a good scolding or something.

~~~PONYBOY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

I knew Johnny was going to be good to my sister, but I just wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into.

"So, can I take Dhani out sometime?"

"Sure, Johnny. Gonna treat her good?" I asked, even though I knew he would.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't you do ANYTHING to hurt her. Keep her safe and don't do anything suspicious or me and Sodapop'll beat your head in. You dig, Johnny?"

"I dig, Ponyboy. Thanks!"

"No problem. DHANI! YOU CAN COME BACK UP WITH US NOW!" I hollered. I didn't want her to get too far behind, in case the Socs would strike again.

~~~DHANI'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

So we walked to the Nightly Double. When we got there and paid, I saw four boys standing on line for popcorn. They looked just like the ones on the new record I just bought, called "A Hard Day's Night".

The Beatles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter Four - Meet the Beatles**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T OWN ANY OF S. E. HINTON'S THINGS. OR THE BEATLES, FOR THAT MATTER, WHO ARE OWNED BY THE BEATLES (NO DIP). AND DHANI IS MINE.**

By now I just couldn't believe this. Johnny Cade could NOT have just kissed me, and I could NOT have just seen the Fab Four. No way.

Then I thought, _Oh, wait, I'm holdin' his hand. Of course I'm his girl. But the Beatles? This's crazy, Dhani. You're just seein' stuff. It's gettin' darker, anyways…._

Even though most greasers thought they were rank, I kinda dug them. They're tuff, especially their hair. Don't get me wrong-I dig Elvis fine like everybody else. I just happen to really like the Beatles. Especially George Harrison. He's awful tuff and fine looking….

"Johnny! Pony! Don't y'all think those guys over there in line for popcorn look like….the Beatles?!" I asked, suddenly very excited, "Or am I just seein' things? It IS gettin' dark out…."

"I think so, Dhani," Ponyboy said. "Aren't they on that blue record with the sixteen pictures?"

"Yeah. That's them, alright. I think," I said.

"Wanna go over there and talk to them? I mean, it's worth a shot…" Johnny asked. I could tell he was a little jealous from his voice getting more like he was feigning amusement and wavering ever so slightly.

All I could do was nod. I swear, I was in shock. I s'pose anyone would be giving that situation. As we walked over to what was probably the Beatles, newspaper headlines suddenly flashed through my head: "BEATLEMANIA SWEEPS ACROSS THE COUNTRY!" and "BEATLEMANIA EVERYWHERE!" and "BEATLES TAKE AMERICA BY STORM!" and so on.

"WAIT! Guys! Everybody's gonna end up trampled if we talk too loud. Remember the 'BEATLEMANIA!' headlines?! Some of those girls'll go nuts if they find out who they may or may not be. So keep it quiet. For everybody. Savvy?" I half-whispered.

"Tuff enough. Same with you, Dhani. You've got the Beatlemania bug too, and I know it from the way you scream and scare the whole house when Darry tells you there's a new album out," Ponyboy laughed.

Johnny joined in, and when my ears turned red, he said, "Oh, don't get embarrassed. It's not like I haven't heard you before!"

"Yeah, alright, you're both SO funny. Now keep your traps shut," I said as we approached the four boys. I tapped the shortest one on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir?"

When he turned around to face me, I just about died. Blue eyes, moptop, about 5'7". Ringo! "Can me and my brothers talk to you and your three friends for a minute?"

Ringo looked over at the rest of the three boys that turned around to face Pony, Johnny and me slowly and stiffly. I just about died again! It was THE John Lennon, THE Paul McCartney, and THE George Harrison. They all looked at each other, wide-eyed and clearly alarmed.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna say nothin'. I know you four," I winked at John. He winked back and I went white.

"Sure, love," Paul said. Then he winked at me. He must've seen it all-he's a sharp one. I shot Pony and Johnny a "this-is-the-best-day-of-my-life" look and they both cracked up and my insane excitement.

So Ponyboy, Johnny, and I led them over behind the bleachers. I swear, I was just dying from all this excitement! They REALLY WERE the Beatles! My favorite band of all time was standing right in front of me and talking right at me.

"Well, I'm Dhani Curtis. This's Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. Ponyboy's my twin, as you can probably see from our faces, and we're both fourteen. Johnny's my…uh...me and Pony's friend, and he's sixteen. The three of us are best buddies," I said, going white and blushing at the same time, if that's even possible.

"And I suppose you probably know who we are, judging from the look on your face. You look like you're gonna croak!" THE George Harrison chucked.

"Y'know, she probably is! I haven't seen this look on her face in a real long time. Y'all are her favorite band. She has every one of your records, huh, Dhani?" Ponyboy said. I nodded and smiled.

"Man, this's been one wild day. With y'all and Johnny and them Socs-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, but what exactly is a 'Socs'?" Paul asked.

_This is NOT good...will they have anything to do with us after they find out about Socs and greasers? _I wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter Five - Socs and a Good Laugh**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY S. E. HINTON OR BEATLES STUFF EXCEPT FOR SOME NERDY POSTERS, BOOKS, AND MOVIES. **

Sometimes I honestly think Ponyboy and I have the same exact thoughts. After Paul asked what a Soc was, Pony glanced at me with a worried, sorry look in his eyes. Johnny's been around us long enough to know when something's up-he got the vibe too; he got that look Pony had.

Finally, very unlike his normal self, Johnny piped up and said, "It's a social class. I don't know how this works 'round England, but 'round here there's Socs, middle-class, and greasers. Socs are the rich kids who like jumpin' greasers and havin' beer blasts and stuff. Then there's middle-class. Last there's us greasers. We get jumped by Socs and we don't got a whole lot of money-barely enough, but it's enough. We wear leather or jean jackets and jeans and boots or tennis shoes. We fight a lot, and we don't find too many decent girls. Girls that don't giggle and swear too much and don't wear too much makeup. And, 'course, we don't get Soc girls either. So it's real hard to find a decent girl."

That was quite a speech for Johnny! I was really surprised he could say so many words at a time! And when he said that last "decent girl", he looked straight at me. It was a real genuine LOOK from those adorable, dark, kicked-puppy boy eyes. A real LOOK, and I knew it too! I blushed crimson-not even red, CRIMSON-and said, "I'm gonna go get Cokes and popcorn. Don't y'all run off on me!"

"We won't, believe us," John hollered as I walked away.

"I'll go with her-for Soc trouble," Johnny said. But I knew just a little better than that.

~~~PONYBOY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

When Dhani and Johnny went to get Cokes and popcorn, Ringo said, "Aww! How adorable! Are they together?"

Me, being the ornery twin brother, said, "No, but if you shut up I'll tell you somethin'. Johnny just asked me if he could take her out sometime. They sure are cute hangin' out, though, and I know he'll treat my sister right, so I'm not too worried about 'em. He looks out for her good, like when we got jumped."

"So how'd you get jumped?" George asked.

"Well," I said, ready to make a lot of fun of Dhani and Johnny, "Dhani and Johnny and me were walkin' here earlier. We ran into some Socs, so we started runnin' 'cause I didn't have a switchblade on me and I didn't want Dhani to get to beat up. I just hate it when they beat up girls. Can't stand it. But we couldn't outrun 'em, so we just gave up runnin' and got ready to fight. Well, I did, at least. So I looked over at Dhani and Johnny and they were holding hands and kissing. KISSING, Paul! On the LIPS!"

"Oh, you'll live. Your retinas aren't burned, are they?" he asked sarcastically, laughing to himself.

"Yes. They are. I guess it wasn't THAT bad….anyways, they were gonna hurt Dhani, so Johnny and me just started throwin' punches, and Dhani too. All we ended up with wasn't too bad-maybe a couple bruises by tomorrow. Dhani got a bloody lip and started cryin'. I don't blame her, 'cause she's pro'ly scared, but then Johnny just held her and let her sob….and it was the weirdest thing 'cause I didn't know what I was s'posed to do. Do I give them a minute? Do I run and tell the gang? Do I just get up and leave?!" I said.

~~~DHANI'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

After Johnny and I left to get Cokes and popcorn, he said, "So that's really them, huh?"

"Yeah. That's them."

"Ain't you freezin' to death, Dhani?" Johnny asked.

Now that I thought about it, I was. All I had on was a plaid checkered shirt rolled up quarter-length on my arms (which actually used to be Sodapop's, and maybe Darry's before that) and jeans with my old black tennis shoes. I don't know why I didn't bring my jeans jacket. Instinct, maybe.

"Nah, I'll be alright." I shivered.

"No, you won't. Here," Johnny insisted, giving me his jeans jacket. I put it around my shoulders and he put his arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder and rested my head on him while we waited in line. Once we got our Cokes and popcorn, we went back to Ponyboy and the Brits. On the way, I put my arms in the jacket. It smelled like Johnny-cigarette smoke and maybe cologne. It was amazing….

~~~JOHNNY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

That Dhani. I don't know what it is about her, but she's just amazing. I've never met a girl quite like her-such a sweet voice, so good with music, so energetic, puts up with us guys, literally smells like Darry's heavenly chocolate cake, holds her own in a rumble….she's amazing.

And I can't believe I KISSED her. I KISSED her, right in front of Ponyboy and everything. But I guess he won't care too much. He usually keeps his trap shut good. But I'd never hear the end of it from the gang if they found out, though….

I think I'll ask her to the movies, Ponyboy-free tomorrow. She'd like that.

~~~PONYBOY'S POINT OF VIEW~~~

"I would've laughed and pointed. Prob'ly crack a few jokes while I'm at it," John said.

I laughed. "I should've."

Ringo and Paul got the giggles too, and we were all laughing our heads off in fifteen seconds.

But not George. He was just looking down at his feet and being awkward.

_What's his deal?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter Six - Jealous**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BEATLES OR **_**THE OUTSIDERS**_**. (DID YOU LIKE THAT RIGHT THERE? I COMBINED THE BOOK AND MOVIE BECAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY TO PUT BOTH. LOL!) JUST DHANI STEL.**

It finally dawned on me. Either George isn't too into fights, or stories, or humor….or he's jealous of Johnny and/or has a thing for my sister already.

_Wait, what?! Ponyboy, shut your brain's trap two seconds! There's no way he's into her. That can't be, man. Maybe he's just tired. Dhani says they tour some. That'd be enough to wear a guy down…_

"What's the matter, Harrison? Jealous?" John's voice cut into my thoughts. He just read my mind!

"Huh? Oh, no…" George stuttered, blushing.

_I'm not sure about Brits, but I'll bet they blush when they like a girl, too...oh, no. There is no way in the almighty universe that GEORGE HARRISON could have a crush on my greasy tomboy sister! With his worldwide fame, money, and Beatle haircut, he'd EASILY be a Soc. But she couldn't date a Soc. She'll have Johnny…probably._

"You do NOT have a CRUSH on my twin sister…?!" I said.

"What's that?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

Dhani. With five bags of popcorn and seven Cokes.

She was not supposed to hear that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Socy Greasy Brits and Greasers**

**Chapter Seven - It's the Beatles!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN DHANI AND NO ONE ELSE.**

"Oh, hey, Dhani," I said nervously, noticing that she had Johnny's jacket on and raising my eyebrow, kinda like Two-Bit. "Hey, Johnny."

Johnny was standing by Dhani, behind the Beatles. Everyone's face said the same thing: _What's gonna happen?! Should I be worried?_

Except for Dhani, who looked exactly like she was just about to say, _I know exactly what y'all are up to. _

Ringo looked puzzled, George looked angry, Paul and John looked knowing.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Dhani said, "Well, anyways, I don't know if y'all have Cokes where you're from, but they're liquid heaven. And here's popcorn too."

As she handed them out, I leaned over by Johnny and whispered, "So...did you ask her?"

"No. Not yet, at least. She just looked cold. Tomorrow, probably," he whispered back.

"Let's go to the bleachers...That is, if y'all aren't scared to be seen with...greasers!" I said, my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Umm...why WOULD we be?!" John asked. "You're OK kids...kinda like us former to-be Teddy Boys."

"What's a Teddy Boy?!" asked Dhani, her nose scrunching up and her lips curving into a smirk-like expression. Johnny and George both smiled, looked at the ground, shook their heads and bit their lips-at the same time!

Yep, George definitely liked Dhani.

"It's like a British greaser, just with all leather and DA haircuts. Us rebellious poor kids…" chuckled Paul. "That's what we WERE-before Eppy got a hold of us and cleaned us up a bit."

Just as we got to the bleachers and sat down, some blasted Soc girl spotted us and screamed at the top of her lungs, "IT'S THE BEEEEAAAATTLLLEESS!"


End file.
